In Love with Santa Fe
by xSilence24x
Summary: When they were eight she left behind her best friend Jack Kelly. He promised he wouldn't forget Fe. Now ten years later she has returned to New York and wants to tells Jack her feelings. He doesn't know yet but he feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I want to thought. Jack would be in my room shirtless right now.**

Chapter One: When you get dis pretty?

Ten years before…

"Do you promise you won't forget me Jack?" A seven-year old girl asked her best friend. Jack Kelly smiled at Fe. Her real name was Mary but Jack called her Fe. He called her that cause that where the two wanted to live.

"Do youse thinks I would ever forgets youse Fe?" He hugged her and smiled. He was worried that he would never see her again. She had blonde ringlets and green eyes. She was Jack's best friend. He selled a pape to her father every day. One day about two years ago Mary's father invited Jack home for a nice cooked meal. That is when he met Mary. The two were best friends since then.

A year later Mary met a young six year-old Spot Conlon, who at that time was just a sharp shooting, pape selling shortie. She became friends with him as well. Even her father would get them a carriage to pick up Spot and bring him over for dinner. Her father liked Spot Conlon. He was always said he saw a young him in Spot. But she wasn't as close to Spot as she was to Jack.

"I don't want to go to Santa Fe without you. Father says you could come with us. Please Jack please." Mary pleaded with him. She was sad that she was leaving him. Her father's job was making him move out West to Santa Fe. It was her and Jack's dream to move there. But it only came true for one of them.

"No, Fe go on. I will be on the next train. I promise." He spit in his hand and held it out. She spit in hers and shook his. They said their final goodbyes and she boarded the train. Jack hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

"Please don't forget Jack." Those were the last words that Jack ever heard Mary say to him.

* * *

A seventeen-year old Mary got off the train smiling. She had really grown up in the last ten years. She was taller and slimmer. Her hair was long and was in gentle waves down her back. A pink ribbon was in the back of her hair. Her eyes were brighter and larger as they took back in the New York skyscrapers in the early evening light. She wore a pink dress that hung past her ankles but didn't hit the floor. She wasn't going to get her dress dirty. Under her dress was a nice pair of flats. Usually she wore boots. But she didn't like them and Father said she could wear these.

"Home sweet home." Mr. Banks said as he helped his wife off the train. "Now where is that boy?" He asked as he looked around the platform.

"What boy, Father?" Mary asked as she turned around to face her parents.

"Spot Conlon, dear. Your father wrote him a month ago. I thought I told you." Her mother said.

Mary froze as that name was spoken. Her eyes were filled with a mix of joy and fear. The joy that she would see her friend again but also the fear of him seeing her.

"Spot…Conlon." Mary gulped.

"Yes Mary. I wrote him because I knew you wanted to see him again. I asked about Jack but he never wrote about him in his letter. I heard he is the leader of the Manhattan newsboys." Her father reassured her. Just then Spot walked up the platform and saw Mary. His mouth dropped. He was stunned.

"Since whens were youse dis pretty?" He asked her. She didn't no what to say. She just quickly hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. "Welcome home." They broke apart and slowly made their way to the carriage.

On the way to the Banks' new home Mr. Banks and Spot talked about how Mr. Banks now owned the New York Sun. The Banks were always wealthy and Mary never knew why when she was young that she had to go to school when others had to work. But that was when she was young but now that she was older she understood why.

"Does he know I am back?" Mary asked Spot hoping he knew who she was talking about.

"No. I ain't going to tell him cause…uh…hey that's Brooklyn!" He pointed out the window. Spot was trying to hide the fact that Jack had a girlfriend.

"Spot Conlon, what are you trying to hide from me?" Mary said as her voice got a little louder. Her father looked at her mother and shook his head. That meant not to say a word.

"I…..was….umm…Jack…..umm….yeah." Spot said mumbling. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Tell me Spot Conlon! Or I swear!" She yelled as she grabbed him by the collar. Usually if someone grabbed Spot like this he would soak them but not Mary.

"Fine…but I ain't going hold ya when ya cry." That was a lie. He would help his friend. "Jack has a goil friend."

Mary was shocked and upset. She had realized at the age of fifteen that she had always loved him and she always will love him. She just looked out of the window of carriage and sighed. She slowly leaned into Spot's shirt. Spot didn't know if she was crying or not. But he didn't want to ask.

"Escuse me Mr. Banks," Spot asked him, "could Mary go with me to Tibby's to see Jack?" He smiled.

Mr. Banks looked at his wife. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled and giggled to herself.

"Spot, only if you promise to never have Mary leave your sight and you walk her straight home after." Mr. Banks said sternly. He handed Mary a dollar to get something to eat. She smiled and held it tightly in her hand.

"Yes, sir." Spot said with a smile. Mr. Banks told the carriage driver to stop at Tibby's.

"Now you know our address bring her home right after." Mrs. Banks said as the carriage stopped in front of Tibby's.

"Yes, I do." Spot said as he helped Mary out of the carriage. "So how was the big west?" He asked as he opened the door that lead into the restaurant. Spot looked and saw the Manhattan Newsies laughing as they ate their dinner.

"Lots of open air and open spaces." Mary said with a smile.

Jack sat with David on his one side and Race on the other. Mush and Kid Blink were telling them about what happened today when they were selling some papes. Jack heard the door open and saw Spot walking in. But the girl with Spot caught his eye almost like he knew her.

Mary saw him sitting there. Jack. That was the only thing going though her mind. She saw him and smiled. Hoping that he would realize who she was.

"Hiya Jacky Boy!" Spot said. All the Newsies mouths dropped to the floor at the beautiful, wealthy girl that just walked in with Spot. Spot pulled up a chair for Mary and sat her next to Race. He then pulled up a chair next to Jack and sat down. Mary was a little unease as everyone stared at her.

"So what brings ya to Manhattan, Spot?" Jack asked him.

" She is da reason I'm here. I want ya all to meet Mary Banks. She's an old friend of mine." Spot said as he order a hotdog. Mary order a sandwich and a glass of cola.

"Banks…Banks. Wait, as in Banks the new owner of the Sun. That's ya father." Race asked Mary.

"Yes, that is my father." She said as she took a sip of cola. Race smiled and laughed. Jack still looked confused.

"Mary Banks… I know that name somehow." Jack said. Mary looked up from her sandwich. She smiled. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"But you promise you wouldn't forget me Jack." Mary said as she removed the necklace from under the collar of her dress and began toying with it. " Santa Fe was really nice but I missed it here in New York." She said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Spot laughed but everyone else was still confused on how this wealthy girl knew Jack. Jack stared at Mary for a second. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was his best friend. The girl who moved away to Santa Fe when he was eight. That was when she was cute but now she was beautiful. Wait, Jack couldn't think she was beautiful. She was the girl who he taught to fight and now he had Sarah but now some where deep down Jack knew he liked Mary maybe even loved because he sang Santa Fe about her.

**To be continued…. Hehe (: I will update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Also I got a great idea from newsie dork from D.U.M.B.O. Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry, I kept you hanging for so long. Here is the long awaited chapter 2 of Santa Fe. -Silence (: **

Chapter 2: What happened to you?

"Fe…I thought I never hear that name again." Jack said. David was stunned. Les was just too busy eating his hotdog to hear anything.

"Wait, you know her?" David said. Jack stood up and so did Mary. Everyone was still confused. Mary slowly walked over to Jack and hugged him. Jack hugged her back.

"I thought I never see ya again." He said as their broke apart. A large grin was now spread across his face. "Yea, I knows her. She was a close friend of mine when I was young."

"Wow, Jacky Boy and Spot knew some high class tightwads." Race said as Mush and Kid Blink laughed.

"Nah, she don't look like a tightwad." Crutchy said.

"I am no tightwad." Mary said defending herself. Everyone laughed at her "I bet I could guess what type you are." She pointed at Race.

"Fine, youse go right ahead." He said smiling.

"I bet you like to gamble. You probably head out to the tracks everyday. You lose most of the time though." Mary said with a small grin.

Everyone was stunned on how well Mary knew Race even though she just met him. Skittery stood up and pointed at Race.

"Race, youse was just beat by a goil." He said laughing. Even Jack was laughing. Race just sat in his chair with a pout on his face.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it." Mary said to him. She smiled and then looked at Spot. "Spot, I should head home soon. It is getting late." She said as her eyes found Jack's again.

"Yeah. I will walks youse home." Spot said to Mary as he got up. Mary hoped that Jack would get the hint and walk her home so the two of them could talk.

"No, Spot, I will walk her home." Jack said as Mary got up and walked towards the door. "I heard someone moved into that nice apartment on 5th avenue. I guess it was you Fe." He said as he grabbed his stuff and headed toward the door.

"Wait, Jack, My sister wanted to see tonight. What is she going to think when she finds out you with another girl?" David asked Jack.

"Tell her I will be there in the morning and not to worry about it." Jack said as he opened the door for Mary. While David's attention was on the door and then excusing himself for the bathroom. The newsboys made a little wager.

"I bet cha Jack and Mary ends up togetha." Spot said as he ate what was left of Mary's sandwich.

"I bet cha they won't." Race said jokingly. Spot smirk evilly.

"Ya willing to put a whole dollah on that." He pulled the green bill from his pocket and put it on the table. Race gulped and nodded. Spot and Race spit in their hands and sealed the deal.

Jack smiled as he walked with Mary. He was about a foot taller then Mary's 5' 0". He had grown up a lot just like Mary. His hair was longer and he had developed a man's face. It still was as handsome as ever in Mary's eyes. Mary smiled back and blushed a little. Hoping he wouldn't notice she turned her face quickly.

"So how was Santa Fe?" He broke the silence between them. She looked back up at him. Wanting to kiss him and have him kiss her back. She knew now that he had some other girl to kiss. It almost made her cry.

"Different. You get use to buildings everywhere and then next thing you know it is all open space. Its all bigger. Some may say it the same sun but it bigger there. " She said as they turned a corner.

"I have heard." He said. "I had a chance to go but I choose to stay."

"What happened to you?" Mary asked him abruptly. "We use to dream about it. The great west and what lied in store for us."

"I had to grow up Mary. I didn't have what youse had. I still don't." Jack said with a stern tone in his voice.

"You could have come with us. My father loves you like a son. Mother would have been so proud to have you live with us but you said no. You promised me that you would be on the next train. Did you know I waited at that train station everyday for a month? A whole month!" Mary yelled as they arrived at the building.

"I didn't know." Jack stuttered.

"Now I don't even know you. Ten years can change a lot of things. I guess it change friendships as well." Mary said as she walked inside and ran up to her room. Leaving Jack standing in the doorway stunned on the argument they just had.

Mary threw opened her door and jumped into her bed. Her father shook his head as her mother went to talk to her. He got up and looked out the window and saw Jack.

"It's Jack." He smiled and called the boy upstairs. Jack walked slowly up the stairs. His mind still racing. He knew all that Mary said was true and he didn't want to believe it but he could have gone with her. He sighed heavily and put on a fake smile. Mr. Banks threw his arms around the young man and smiled widely. Mrs. Banks couldn't stop saying that he was a young man now not a little boy. Mary just stood in her doorway. It killed her to know that they had just had a fight. Mr. and Mrs. Banks couldn't tell the difference.

An hour passed and Jack answered all of their questions. How he had won the strike and how the newspaper selling was going. He told them that he had to get going and he would visit tomorrow. He promised. Mary shook her head after 'I promise' left his lips.

Jack walked back towards the lodging house. He was thinking about everything that went on today. Mary mostly. He didn't want to admit that he loved her because he wasn't sure he loved Sarah. Let any alone anyone. Sarah. He forgotten all about her. He shook the thought away as he walked into the lodge house. Going to sleep was the only thing on his mind now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the long awaited chapter 3 of In Love with Santa Fe. I don't own **_**Newsies**_** even if I wish I did. **

Jack sat up in his bunk. Dripping in sweat from the nightmare he just had. He was in Santa Fe with Mary at the train station. Watching the little girl sit there waiting and waiting. Her mother coming to get her everyday and tell her maybe tomorrow. Soon the last day had arrived and young Mary sat there crying her beautiful green eyes out. Jack couldn't help her at all.

Jack climbed out of his bunk and tried not to wake up the other newsies. He pulled his clothes on and walked out of the lodging house. He needed to apologize to Mary. Tell her that he was sorry and that he never meant to break his promise. He also had to apologize to Sarah for not meeting her. She could wait. Jack's best friend was more important.

Jack made his way to Mary's apartment on 5th avenue. He kept thinking of things to say to her. He kept thinking of Santa Fe and what would have happened if he went with Mary. He never would have met David, Sarah, or Les. The strike wouldn't have happened and he never would have gone to the refugee. He remembered the first time he went there. He had stolen an apple and was haled off by the bulls.

Mary's father had shown up the next day and bailed him out. He paid for the apple and promised Jack if he every got in trouble like that again to call or write Mr. Banks. Even after he stole the loaf of bread Jack had thought of writing Mr. Banks but that was before he escaped.

Jack heard a rumble of thunder and looked up to the sky and saw the moon was no where to be seen. He knew it would start raining soon. He has to make this visit quick if he wanted to beat the storm.

Jack was there and knew that this was a bad idea. He climbed the fire escape of the building remember the floor that the Banks lived on. He knew that Mary would have a room with a window. He knew she loved to look out it and see the adventure that lied ahead of her. He saw her sitting on the floor of her room with a book in her hand. A candle stood on the floor next to her providing her with just enough light.

He stood on the fire escape and looked in. Remembering climbing into the Banks' old apartment to stay with Mary during a thunderstorm. _"I'll protect you Mary. This thunderstorm can't beat the greatest cowboy in the world." A young Jack smiled at Mary. She wiped her eyes and smiled._

_ "You promise?" Mary said._

_ "Of course Fe." Jack said hold out his spit covered hand. _He laughed at the memory that had flooded his mind. Mary looked up at the window as she heard Jack laugh.

"Francis Sullivan. What are you doing here? I am still angry at you." Mary said after she opened the window. Jack had told Mary his real name before he was taken to the refugee for stealing the apple. Mary had told her father so he could get him out of there.

"Fe. I'm heres to apologize." Jack said locking eyes with her. _'Wow. What beautiful green eyes she has. I never noticed how they sparkled until now.' _Jack thought to himself.

"Well, I do not accept it. You are a different person. I do not know if I like this new Jack "Cowboy" Kelly." Mary said as she stared into Jack's hazel eyes and saw the little boy he once was.

"I'm sorry Fe. If I could change myself I would." He said as he leaned against the fire escape. The rain began to fall and Jack pulled his hat on.

"Fine I accept your apology. Only if you come inside from the rain. I am not letting you walk home in this." Jack nodded and stepped into her room through her window. "You can stay the night if you want. The spare bedroom is down the hall." Mary smiled.

"I don't wanna be the burden Fe. Really I have walked backs to the lodge house in worst weather." Jack said removing his cowboy hat. He ran a hand through his longish hair. Jack turned back to the window and started to climb through. He was stopped by Mary grabbing his hand.

"No. Stay. Protect me from the storm." Mary said as a crack of lightening streaked the sky. "I still don't like them after all these years." Mary laughed. Jack noticed that Mary hadn't left go of his hand yet. Jack didn't want admit it but he kind of liked the way it felt in his.

"Fine. I'll stay but in the morning I gots to go meet Sarah." Mary frowned a little when he said her name. She didn't really know this girl but she got to kiss Jack when she didn't. Jack noticed the small frown on Mary's lips as she let go of his hand.

"Oh, is that your girl?" Mary said as she sat on her bed. Another crack of lightening lit up the room. Jack could see Mary shaking. He closed her window and sat on the small love seat in her room.

"Yes. She is my best pal Davey's sistah." Jack smiled at her.

"Well, Jack, tell me all about the strike. Father told me about it vaguely." So Mary and Jack stayed up and talked for hours. Everything from Santa Fe to when Jack almost fell from the balcony of Medda's theater.

The sun slowly rose over New York City drying the puddles that had formed during the night. The city that never slept began to buzz as everyone began their day. Mary slowly awoke from her dreamless night. She noticed Jack still asleep on the small loveseat.

She smiled at him and noticed how good looking he was. How he would make a wonderful husband one day. Hopefully to her. She chuckled to herself as she pictured Jack in a tuxedo in a church.

Jack heard her chuckling and slowly awoke. He smiled as he turned and noticed Mary in her bed awake.

"Mornin' Fe. How ya sleep?" He asked as he stretched.

"Good. What about you Jack?" She smiled as she began to brush her wavy locks.

"Good enough. But I shoulds be going have to see Sarah." He said as he stood from the couch. "I'll come get you tonight and take you to see a show at Medda's. She misses you." He said with a smile. He fixed his red bandana.

"Okay. I'll be waiting. See you later Jack." Mary smiled as she stood from the bed and gave him a hug. "I am glad I am not mad at you anymore." Jack hugged her back. He opened her window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

"See ya latah Fe." Jack said as he slowly climbed down. Mary's father noticed him leaving and wasn't shocked. When Mary was younger Jack would spend the night at their apartment all the time. He was just happy that she was happy.

Jack made his way towards the Jacob's apartment and didn't know what to say to Sarah. How could he explain that he was with another girl. A much prettier girl well he didn't think that.

He climbed the fire escape and saw her waiting for him. She didn't look too happy.

"Where were you last night Jack?" She asked him in an angry tone. "David said you were with another girl. Is that true?"

"My best friend Mary who I haven't seen in ten years moved back into town. I was with her." Jack said locking yes with Sarah. He noticed a fire in her eyes that he didn't like. It kind of made her look evil.

"Well do I have to worry about this girl? You claim to be your best friend." Sarah said to him. She basically spat it at him.

"No. If youse trust me then youse would know I would never cheats on ya." Jack said as he ran his hand through his hair. When Jack had met Sarah she was different. For the past few weeks she had been on edge and a littler mean. She was never this mean when they had started seeing each other. "Well I need to goes. Carryin' the banner today." Sarah leaned in for a kiss. Jack gave her a quick peck and turned to climb down. He headed towards the distribution office and began his long day. He couldn't wait for tonight when he would see Fe again.

**So this is chapter 3. I know what took so long. I'm working really hard on updating all of my stories. So look out for those. Thanks for it those who reviewed. It means so much to me. I love you guys. Keep it up. Love Silence (:**


End file.
